Straight in your Heart
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: The moment his lips touched hers, she knew giving him the chance was the best decision she made. She didn't regret anything and for once, she was glad that he made the shot because not only did he land a date with her—which she thoroughly enjoyed—but that shot went straight in her heart.


**Straight In Your Heart**

 **Dom: I really have no idea where this came from (actually I do) and I really need to stop posting new stories knowing that I have few more in line hahaha. Forgive me, but I also have a Wattpad account and it also has a few stories so yeah... Anyway hope you enjoy *smiles***

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Inuyasha**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Note: There might be a little OOCness concerning Aomine. I can do his character okay, but I thought, how would he react if he had this serious crush on Kagome and whatnot so yeah. And kind of forgive me at the constant time skip. This was kind of typed in a rush because I wanted to finish this before my motivation leaves me and before college starts.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Aren't they amazing?" one girl sighed almost dreamily; her gaze trained upon the basketball players on the court.

A girl around 17 years old looked up from her camera. She raised a brow at her schoolmate in wonder, "Um, I guess so." She just shrugged it off and went back to her viewer and continued snapping pictures. She has breathtaking blue sapphire eyes that shine like the gem itself and long, wavy, raven hair that has a bluish tint when the light hits it. Her dark hair contrasted with her creamy complexion.

Safe to say, she was a real beauty.

"Ano," the first girl asked the raven-haired beauty anxiously, "can you do me a favor, Kagome-sempai?"

"It depends on the favor, Yori-san," Kagome's attention was once again diverted from her job as the school's photographer. Her blue eyes gazed at the small brunette girl coolly.

"Eto," the freshman looked at her sempai, suddenly nervous for asking, "can you take pictures of Aomine-san for me?"

"EHHH?!" Kagome blinked at her in surprise while letting out an indignant shout that garnered a lot of attention. Realizing this, she gave them a small wave and laugh before gesturing them to continue what they were doing.

"Why?" Kagome asked, rather perplexed before getting an idea. "You like him, don't you?" Something akin to irritation gripped her person, yet the girl before didn't notice a thing.

The younger girl nodded shyly. "H-Hai! So, um, can you do it? It's okay though if you don't want to. I knew it was too troublesome to ask—"

"Uh, no, it's fine. I don't guarantee it though, but I'll try," she let out a minuscule smile.

"Really?" the girl gained stars in her eyes and all Kagome could do was nod.

When Kagome glanced at her watch, she gave the girl a glance, "Well, I have to go. See you around, Yori-san," she gave her a small wave before going on her way to the computer room.

As she was walking though, there was scream.

"LOOK OUT!"

Kagome whirled around only to be surprised at the orange ball coming on her way. Her feet stayed planted on their spots, refusing to budge. She can only close her eyes at the incoming impact.

When she didn't feel anything, she cracked an eye open. Irritation washed over her for a moment when she saw the sight before her.

"Yo, neko-chan," an arrogant smirk was on his tanned face. "Watch where you're going next time. I won't always be there to save you," he spun the basketball on the tip of his fingers.

"Tch. Well, next time be careful where you throw balls. You might hurt someone," she huffed before going on her way.

"What? No 'thank you'?" Aomine called out.

Kagome flicked him the bird, "Thank you, asshole!" she said over her shoulders.

"It's only a matter of time till you admit that you're in love with me!"

"In your dreams!"

Kagome can only roll her eyes as she muttered curses under her breath. That—That brat! Who does he think he is? Just because he's part of the Generation of Miracles, he thinks he's all that. Sure, he's unbeatable. The ace. And happens to be real good.

Okay, so maybe he has rights because he can back his talk, but that doesn't mean he can act like an arrogant, cocky, douchebag!

Kagome shook her head to snap herself from her inner ramblings…When did everything fall apart? When did he change?

She can clearly remember how she met him. He and the others. That was the time she knew her temporary normal, boring life would be exciting once again when her paths crossed with these seven amazing and talented people.

* * *

Kagome was looking around for her cousin. He said that he'd meet her there at the gate to help her get around the school since she just moved.

After her travels in the Feudal Era, she was sent back in her time. Of course, she knew this beforehand, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. She knew that she wasn't meant to be part of Inuyasha's world even from the start.

When she got back, her old school wouldn't accept her due to her absences so her mom had to pull some strings.

So here she is at Teiko. Still wondering what the hell did her mother do to get her accepted in this prestigious academy in the middle of the year. Though she did recall her mom saying that during her entrance exams, her perfect score in History and above average scores in English and Science changed their minds. She snorted. How could she not? She literally made part of the Japanese History so how can you not study the other parts of the history? She excels at Science because she wanted to be in the same field someday possibly a doctor. And English? Her parents practically made her and Souta study English as soon as they can read and write.

Her Math though needs improvement, but her cousin would be able to help her with that. That is his best subject after all.

The former time traveller released an aggravated sigh and decided to just ask around for her idiot of a cousin, "Hi, do you know where I can find Nijimura Shuzo?" she asked a bunch of boys, each having a different color than the other, greatly reminding her of a rainbow when they clustered together.

They all blinked at her, surprised that the girl in front of them wasn't freaking out like most would do. They just pointed at the direction where their captain would be, wondering how he met such a pretty girl.

"Thank you," she gave them a nod in gratitude before excusing herself.

"Wow, she's cute," Kise whistled.

"Well, I have to agree with you for once, Kise. She is not that bad-looking," Midorima straightened his glasses.

Kise rolled her eyes, "For once, just be honest and say she's pretty," he then slung an arm around Kuroko, "Come on. We should follow her! Captain seems to know her pretty well so he might introduce us!" Without waiting for their responses, he dragged the quiet boy towards the court.

"Aomine?" Akashi raised a brow when he saw the tanned teen still not responding.

"H-Huh?" a splash of red tint coated his cheeks and it made the vice-captain curious even more at the odd actions the taller teen was displaying.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi asked.

"N-No," Aomine rapidly shook his head. "Come on, we should go before we're left behind," he hurried away.

Akashi blinked at that before letting an amused smile show, "I guess you found someone."

They arrived by the doors of the court. The mysterious girl was just standing there, her hands on her hips as she watched their captain practicing by himself. They were about to announce themselves when the girl removed one of her sneakers and threw it with such accuracy it scared them. The shoe hit the captain the side of his head while he was about to do a lay up.

The impact broke his concentration—not to mention, it hurts—and made him crash on the ground.

The younger teens' jaw dropped as their eyes grew in shock.

"Itai," Nijimura muttered. He saw the object that caused him a great deal of pain; he was about to yell at the person who threw it at him when he saw _who_ threw it at him.

"K-Kagome," Nijimura stammered.

"You," Kagome growled. "You told me to wait in the gates so you can show me around and you didn't make an appearance! I waited there for at least an hour and when I finally decided to look for you, I find you doing nothing important," she took hold of his practice jersey and pulled him closer.

"Practice is important too, you know," Nijimura tried to reason his way out.

"Don't be a smartass," Kagome continued to growl as she held up his collar even higher.

"I'm sorry! I forgot, okay? I didn't get to practice today so I thought that I should so I won't lose my touch!"

"And in doing so you forgot about me!"

"We can't all be perfect!"

"I never said anything about being perfect, bastard!"

Nijimura was about to retort when someone cleared his throat. The two of them turned to see the person and saw the rainbow group standing there with expressions they can only define as surprise.

"Hey, you're the boys that helped me find this idiot!"

"What are you guys doing here? Practice is over."

The two said in unison then the taller boy glared at the girl when he realized what she said about him.

"So you two know each other, sempai?" Kise gestured at the two of them.

The two cousins looked at each other before Kagome let him go. She offered him a hand, which he took and dusted himself. He gave Kagome her shoe back in return.

"Unfortunately," Kagome rolled her eyes.

Nijimura huffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome wisely stayed silent while she crossed her arms.

"This is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome," Nijimura introduced his cousin to his team. "Kagome, these are my teammates."

Kagome bowed, "Nice meeting you."

"I'm Kise Ryouta!" Kise waved at her happily and shook her hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko bowed.

"Midorima Shintaro," he bowed in acknowledgement.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," the giant said in mid-chew.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro," the red head gave her a polite smile as well as a slight nod.

They all turned to the tanned teen who was surprisingly not making any noise. Kuroko elbowed him in the gut and that was when he realized that everyone was staring at him expectantly.

He flushed, "A-Aomine Daiki," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kagome blinked at the rather bashful action and smiled at him, which made his blush even darker, "Well, it was nice meeting you all." Although, her words were directed at all of them, her gaze was solely on the ace of the team.

* * *

After that fiasco, Nijimura made peace with his cousin by telling her he would treat her after she finished all her papers. He thought it was worth it after the beam and the glomp he received. Despite their arguments, they really are close to one another.

Because she always waited for him afterschool, she spent a great amount of time with the club members. It wasn't long till they offered her the manager position. She accepted because what the hell… She doesn't have anything better to do so might as well be useful to the team.

Due to her time in the club, she came to know the players very well especially the first string. In time, she found out that Aomine has a crush on her. And no, it wasn't because Kise may have slipped it out to her and made her promise that she won't tell anything to the tanned teen.

Rather, she saw how different he acts when he's with friends and when he's on court, but when she was with him, he gets all quiet and shy. It was cute to be honest.

It's like he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. Or make it too obvious that he likes her.

She didn't say anything though (just like how she promised to Kise). If she did, she reckons that he'll deny it and avoid her. She doesn't want that to happen. Just because she doesn't feel the same way doesn't mean they're not friends. So she let him think that she's oblivious to his crush on her. Besides, it was just a crush. It's not like it's going to get further than that, right?

After several months, she and Nijimura finally graduated middle school. They were supposed to go in the same high school as well, but her Uncle needs to be treated so Nijimura and his family had to go overseas. After a tearful goodbye, she was on her own again.

She found herself in Tōō Academy when the break ended. She wanted to join the basketball team as a manager, but looking back, she realized that there's nothing tying her down to the sport. She became the manager back in Teiko because of her cousin and now that he's gone, why would she stay? She joined the photography club as well as the archery club instead.

However, she still goes to watch Teiko's games and she knew something changed ever since they graduated, but she just can't put her finger on it. It dawned to her when she spotted Aomine walking away from Kuroko.

They don't trust each other anymore. They are way too confident in their abilities it got into their heads.

She still watched though, hoping that it was just one game. Hoping that they were just tired and wasn't in the mood.

She was wrong. Somewhere along the way as they got worse and worse and just started playing their own game while in court, she stopped.

She stopped coming to their games altogether. She even stopped dropping by at the school. She stopped taking their calls (Kuroko and Momoi were an exception). She just stopped being part of their lives. Of course, that didn't deter them. They bugged and bugged, but to no avail. She remained firm.

She had the biggest shock on her life though when she bumped into Aomine in the hallways of Tōō Academy on her first day of her second year. Her shock turned into horror when she noticed that he was wearing the school uniform of the academy.

She almost dropped her books.

"A-Aomine?" she whispered. "Y-You go here?" She couldn't believe it. How did he know? She didn't even tell them which school she was attending. H-How?

"Kagome?" his deep voice rumbled out. Of course he knew this is her high school. He got a glimpse of her notebook once when she still visited them and her high school name was written on the front. He stocked the information in the back of his mind and at that moment, he knew which school he'll be attending for high school. Anyway, he didn't think he'd be lucky enough to bump into her on their first day.

"Dai-chan, I got our schedules ready…" Momoi trailed off when she noticed who got her childhood friend's attention. "Kagome-chan! You go here too! That's awesome!"

"Y-Yeah…" she said shakily. So she guessed Momoi didn't tell him so how? "Um, I need to go. It was nice seeing you again," she looked down as she went passed her lowerclassmen.

"Wait, Kagome," Aomine quickly took hold of her wrist. "Can we talk?" If he were still the same person when he first met Kagome, he would've been a bumbling fool. But he's different now. He's not the same Aomine Daiki. He's the new and improved Aomine Daiki.

"Talk about what?" she glanced at him. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Well, I do," Aomine took a step towards her. "I want to know why you don't answer our calls anymore. Or why you don't visit us. Or watch our games. Or kept in touch. It's like you just went off and died," his last words were merely a whisper as if he's afraid it'll come true if he said it any louder.

"Didn't you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be part of your lives anymore?" she snapped.

Hurt flashed in Aomine's dark orbs. Momoi covered her mouth with her hands, trying to withhold a gasp.

She scoffed, "What? Don't tell me it didn't occur to any of you. The only thing that kept us connected was my cousin, but guess what? He's gone so I don't have to deal with all of you."

"Y-You can't mean that," Aomine tried to get closer to her. "Kagome wouldn't say that…" This has to be the worst day of his life. Sure, he knew that his feelings would not be returned, but this is worse! She doesn't even want to be friends anymore.

She rolled her eyes, "You changed; I changed. It's that simple. Get it through your head. Now that you have your answers, I'm going to go. Goodbye, Aomine," she turned on her heels and walked away.

Aomine's heart twinged in pain at hearing his name passed her lips. _Aomine._ Not _Daiki._ It has always been Daiki so why'd she stop? When did she stop? With every step Kagome took, Aomine's heart broke. He couldn't believe this. The girl he is in love with (That's right. You heard him) just basically told him to get lost. That they were just insignificant part of her life when _she_ was a huge part of theirs.

"Dai-chan…?" Momoi said softly.

"Let's go, Satsuki," his tone was clipped. Cold.

Momoi looked between them and sighed sadly. She followed after her friend though. She knew deep in her heart that everything would be fine. Time will only tell.

As Kagome turned into a corner, she came to a halt. She didn't know why, but saying those things to him, hurt. Her heart almost broke when she saw the helpless, broken look when she was saying those mean, mean lies. She choked back a sob and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. What's done is done. There's nothing she can do about it.

* * *

They see each other from time to time, but their interactions were basically the same. Aomine annoying her and Kagome getting irritated. It's the same old story.

* * *

It was a week before the Winter Cup when the routine changed.

Kagome was walking by the outdoor courts when she heard her name being called. When she turned to look, she rolled her eyes again. "What do you want Aomine?" her tone, annoyed.

Aomine smirked, yet deep down, he's nervous at what he's about to do. "If I make this shot," he gestured at his spot from the end of the court, "you're going to let me take you on a date."

"WHAT?!" Kagome's jaw dropped at the proposal.

The onlookers were also surprised.

"What? Scared?" The ace taunted.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed, "Fine. Deal. If you make that shot—which I highly doubt by the way—I'll go on a date with you." She knew he's good, but she also knows that he's not that good enough to be able to make a full court shot. That was Midorima's forte, not his. The farthest that he can go was three quarters.

Smirking wide, he went to his position and then, he shoot.

Everyone's eyes were on the ball.

' _Please, make the shot!'_ Aomine pleaded in his mind. He knew he was good and in normal occasions, there's a big chance that he'll make it, but this one is different. Kagome is now involved which makes him nervous and will possibly result on him missing.

"It's not going to make it!" Kagome yelled at him, but she's also anxious. What if he actually makes it?

They waited with baited breaths. The ball sailed up and…

 _WHOOSH!_

Nothing, but net.

The orange ball bounced once. Twice. Thrice. And rolled.

Kagome's eyes went wide before narrowing. She whirled around and stomped away. She couldn't believe her luck today.

"Wow," that was only thing Wakamatsu can say.

It was enough for Aomine to snap out of his daze, "YES! I GOT A DATE WITH HER!" he pumped his fists up in the air as he celebrated his win. He finally got a date with his dream girl!

"Should we be worried?" Wakamatsu asked in general. It was weird seeing the normally brooding guy to be so hyperactive.

Momoi smiled lightly, "You see, Dai-chan happens to like her ever since they met which was two years ago. He can barely say 'hi' to her in the beginning so asking her for a date was much harder. So this is pretty much an accomplishment for him."

* * *

Kagome's locker door closed with a bang. She looked up and glared when she saw the arrogant smirk on the younger teen's face. It was the end of the week, days passed since the deal was made. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Aomine replied. "Just dropping this off," he gave her his sports jacket.

"And what do you want me to do with it?" Kagome scowled at him. "Burn it?"

Aomine chuckled and it sent shivers down Kagome's spine, "You would like that, wouldn't you? But no. I actually want you to wear it on our date tomorrow."

"What? Why? I'm not your girlfriend," she shoved the jacket back in his hands. "It's just one date. It's not like there will be more," she grumbled. She opened her locker again to put away her stuff.

Due to that, she didn't notice the wounded look on Aomine's face. Shaking his head, he put the jacket on top of her head, "It'll be cold tomorrow so you better wear that." He started walking away.

"I have my own jacket!"

"I'll meet you downtown at 5 pm."

"You're not listening!" Kagome shouted. She huffed when all she got was a wave.

* * *

Kagome viewed her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress that was a couple inches above the knee with butterfly designs. Black tights were covering her legs and light brown boots with fur lining for her footwear. Over her dress was a white jean jacket. She wore the Shikon no Tama as her necklace since it is now just a artifact.

She didn't do anything special to her hair except that it was slightly curled and that it was in a loose half up, half down do style with her bangs framing her face. Her face was also bare save for her lips that was glossed with pink lip-gloss and mascara.

Her appearance is okay, she guessed. She hopes that she's not overdone or too casual for this date. She hopes that he wouldn't take anywhere fancy and if he did, he would've told her beforehand.

It was around 4:30 when she decided to leave the shrine. Kissing her mother and grandfather goodbye, she grabbed her mini shoulder bag—that held her phone and wallet—and Aomine's jacket. As she opened the door, she discovered Momoi in front of it, about to knock.

"Satsuki? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she closed the door behind her and stepped outside as well.

"Kagome-chan," Momoi started, "I know this past year has strained our friendship after everything, but please, _please_ take care of Dai-chan. He really likes you and—"

"I know," Kagome cut off the younger girl.

"Huh?" Momoi blinked.

Kagome smiled, "I know that he likes me even back then. I just didn't say anything because I'm sure he'll distance himself from me so I kept quiet."

"Did Ki-chan tell you?" Momoi stared at her suspiciously.

Kagome laughed, "He might have, but I always had an inkling."

"Oh," Momoi looked down.

It was silent between the two girls.

"You know, you're the reason why Dai-chan went to Tōō," Momoi said suddenly. "He was really heartbroken when you stopped seeing us. Everyone actually even Aka-kun, but Dai-chan took it the hardest. Every game, he always looks for you in the crowds and every time the doors open during practice he was always wishing you would be the one behind it. He was always hoping, Kagome-chan."

"And then you said all those things to him on the first day of classes and—and he just broke," tears started falling from the younger girl's eyes. "He was zoning out more than usual. He doesn't eat. He locked himself in his room. Gods, he didn't even touch his magazines for weeks. You said that you didn't want to be part of his life anymore and that killed him because you became a huge part of his life. You became his motivation to continue basketball even though he doesn't want to anymore. You became his inspiration. You were his everything!"

"Satsuki…" Kagome's voice cracked.

Momoi continued on and she wiped her tears aways, "But then one day, he saw you laughing. You were laughing and enjoying yourself with these kids and treated them like they were your own. I don't exactly know why, but that brought him out of his depression. He still loves you and even though you said all those things, he's still desperately trying to change your mind. He wants to be part of your life even if it's just as friends. He can live with that as long as he became part of it like how you did with his so please I'm asking, no, begging you to please take care of him. He might not be the same Dai-chan that you met two years ago, but underneath all of that cocky exterior, he's still there."

"If I didn't know any better, I'll say that you're in love with him," Kagome chuckled lightly.

"E-Eh?" Momoi spluttered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Kagome patted her head as she went on her way. "Good luck with Tetsuya, Satsuki!"

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Momoi's response was only a laugh.

* * *

Aomine was tapping his feet on the pavement anxiously. What if she decided to ditch? That would suck so bad. He knows that Kagome wouldn't do that, but he also knows that she's not above of doing it.

He looked at himself and thought if his outfit was okay. He just put on some dark pants with white belt and black lace-up boots with his jeans tucked inside his shoes; a light blue flannel shirt over his loose yellow shirt that was also tucked inside his pants. He wore a white hoodie jacket over his flannel shirt just in case it got too cold.

He released a frustrated sigh. Was he too casual? Or was he too over-dressed? Honestly, he doesn't know.

"Sorry, I'm late! Were you waiting too long?" the girl he was waiting stopped in front of him, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, um, no. Actually, we're a bit early than the meeting time," Aomine glanced at his watch and saw it was just a quarter till five. "You look nice," he told her somewhat awkwardly.

Kagome blinked, "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself," she giggled when she saw the light blush on his cheeks. Momoi was right. The guy that she met a couple years ago was still there.

Aomine just nodded at the compliment and noticed with slight disappointment that she wasn't wearing his jacket after all. There was a small part of him hoping that she will, but guess he was wrong.

"You're jacket—"

"Mah, keep it. It might get a bit chilly later on," Aomine stuck his hands in his hoodie's pocket. "So first in the agenda is dinner. Do you like sushi?" Aomine asked.

"Sure. I love a good sushi," Kagome smiled at him. Maybe the date won't be too bad after all.

The dinner was a quiet affair with minimal conversations. It was their first date they had in a while. Well, in Kagome's case, but for Aomine it's his first date. They argued for a while after dinner about who would pay for the bill, but in the end Kagome relented. Aomine is the one who took her out even though it is somewhat one-sided proposal.

"So what's next?" Kagome stared up at him as she walked beside him. The date so far was going really well even though they've only been gone to dinner. So far, she's enjoying herself. Maybe, just maybe…

"Well, I was kind of thinking about going to the carnival nearby. I wasn't sure though if you would like that," Aomine scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you serious?" For a moment, Aomine was worried. Did he offend her somehow?

"I love the carnival!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's been a while since I've been to one. Come on, let's go before there'll be more people," she grabbed his hands and started pulling him in the direction where she knew the carnival is located in.

Aomine gazed at their connected hands and felt his cheeks heat up. He took the chance and laced his fingers with hers.

Kagome blinked and glanced down at their now interlocked hands. She gave him a smile and a reassuring squeeze. She adjusted Aomine's jacket that was hanging on her other arm before continuing on their way.

The tanned teen's face felt even hotter if that was possible, but a grin made its way on his face.

The whole walk towards the carnival was quiet. In addition, they never let go even once. They were just content of feeling the other's hands intertwined with their own.

Kagome beat Aomine at paying by the booth saying that it was her turn now to pay. Aomine scowled at that and the only thing he got was Kagome sticking out her tongue at him.

Even during their walk in the carnival, while looking at the attractions, they didn't pull away.

After riding some rides and eating some treats, something caught Kagome's eyes.

Tugging the basketball player by the hand (they still haven't let go except during the rides), she walked towards the stand.

"Uh, why are we here?" Aomine looked around curiously.

"I want that," Kagome pointed at the giant navy blue wolf plushie with matching eyes.

"These games are rigged, Kagome. If you want I can just buy you one," Aomine told her.

Kagome pouted and let go of his hand—Aomine almost sighed sadly at the lost contact—and waved over the worker, "I don't care. I'm going to get it," she paid the worker and got the orange ball. She was about to shoot it when it disappeared from her hands. "Daiki!" she didn't even realize what she called him.

Aomine did though. "As much as you are good at aiming balls at the basket, I'm pretty sure you won't get that with one shot," he teased her. "So let me," he just threw the ball carelessly with no form at all and it went straight in the basket.

The worker regarded Aomine with wide eyes.

"Well, tell the man what you want," Aomine nudged her.

Kagome squealed happily and pointed at the giant plushie. When the item was close enough, she promptly hugged it to her chest while nuzzling her face against the soft fur of the stuff toy, "Thank you, Aomine," she smiled shyly.

"Eh, what happened to 'Daiki'?"

"What are you talking about?"

Aomine just sighed, "Nevermind. Why do you want that stupid stuff toy anyway?"

"Daiki is not stupid!" Kagome pouted and hugged it even tighter.

"Daiki?" Aomine raised an amused brow. "You named it after me?"

Kagome looked down, embarrassed, "I named it after you because you got it for me and the fact that this reminded me of you. That's why I wanted it," she mumbled then added, beaming, "Besides, isn't he adorable?!" She held up the stuff toy in front of him.

The plushie was covering the bottom part of her face and with her beaming with childlike innocence, she was making a cute sight.

Unable to resist, Aomine gave into his urge and leaned down. He kissed the tip of Kagome's nose.

A blush bloomed on Kagome's face, "U-Uh…"

"You're really cute," Aomine chuckled before taking her hand again.

Kagome turned shy and stared at ground instead, but there was an unmistakable smile tilting her lips.

After a while, the weather did turn chilly so Kagome had no choice, but to wear Aomine's jacket.

Aomine's comment of _"You look cute in my clothes. You should wear it more often"_ got him a slap on the chest and scream of _"Pervert!"_ It was worth it though, he said.

As payback, Kagome persuaded him that they go into the Haunted Mansion and that has got to be the highlight of her day. Who knew that Aomine Daiki, ace of the Generation of Miracles were deathly afraid of ghosts? When she asked, he answered that it was all because of Tetsu.

' _I should ask Tetsuya what happened,'_ Kagome snickered in her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts when Aomine held her hand.

"Ready for the final ride?" he asked as he observed the Ferris wheel towering over them.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Kagome couldn't help to tease the younger teen.

"Shut up," Aomine grumbled and the girl laughed.

Soon enough they were in the ride and they were just content on watching the scenery pass by. As much as Aomine would like to kiss Kagome on the highest peak of the ride, he knew that was crossing the line. He's lucky enough that she let him hold her hand throughout their remaining date.

As much they hated the idea, their date has come to an end. All good things come to an end after all. And since Aomine was raised to be a proper gentleman despite his narcissistic attitude, he walked her home.

Because of the ongoing silence that kept on going between them, it gave Kagome the chance to think. And there was this one thought that kept on bugging her even before this happened. This was bugging her even when they were still in Teiko.

"Ne, Aomine," Kagome started.

"Hm?" the boy gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Why do you like me?" Kagome continued.

"What do you mean?" Aomine glanced at her in his peripheral vision.

"I mean, I'm not exactly you're type. I don't have big boobs like your idols or even Satsuki. Hell, I even thought you had a thing for Satsuki since she's your type of girl."

"So?" Aomine shrugged. "You're Kagome and that's enough reason for me to like you," he answered simply.

Kagome froze at his answer.

"Kagome?" Aomine finally looked at her when he realized she wasn't moving.

"What'd you say?"

"I said your name."

"No. Before that."

"I said 'You're Kagome and that's enough reason for me to like you'. Why?" he said slowly.

"Do-Do you really mean that?" Kagome choked out.

"Of course I do," now Aomine is getting worried. He can't handle tears especially on the female species, but it's much worse when it's with Kagome. "Kagome, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No," Kagome laughed a watery laugh. "You just made me really happy… I had an ex once and he always compare about his past girlfriend. I was never 'Kagome' in his eyes…"

"Well, that ex of yours is blind. He clearly can't see what I see," Aomine let out a genuine smile. He wiped the tears with the pad of his thumbs, "Now, stop crying. A smile suits you better."

"Thank you…Daiki," she whispered. Kagome went on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aomine froze, not knowing what to do exactly, but slowly and hesitantly, he wound his arms around her small waist. "You're welcome," he murmured by her ear.

* * *

"Okay, spill," Momoi promptly asked once she caught sight of her childhood friend. It was after practice and she immediately cornered him once the others left.

"Spill what?" Aomine drawled out.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Momoi huffed. "You were on time at school today. You weren't sleeping in our classes. I swear I caught you smiling once and not that creepy smile that you always do, but a smile like a real smile. I even saw you took notes! And you showed up to practice so spill!" Momoi demanded.

Aomine sighed, "We went to dinner then we went to the carnival nearby."

"Something must have happened to make you act like that so tell me," Momoi whined.

The other rolled his eyes, "We went to dinner then we went to the carnival—"

"I already know that!"

"Then I won her some stuff toy she named 'Daiki'—"

"Aww, after you? How cute!"

"Then we went to some rides, but the Ferris wheel was the last ride—"

"Did you kiss?"

"No, and I walked her home, we talked and we hugged. Oh, and we held hands the whole time we were in the fair and even on the way home," Aomine calmly told her.

"You didn't kiss? Not even on the cheek?" Momoi pouted.

The boy blushed and Momoi saw it, "Ha! So you did kiss!"

Aomine cleared his throat awkwardly, " _No,"_ and then he added softly, " _I_ kissed her on the nose and that's the closest thing you'll get as a 'kiss'."

Momoi squealed, "So are you an item now?!"

"No," Aomine closed his locker door. "We haven't been on our second date yet."

"So there are more?" Momoi continued to prod.

A knock interrupted their conversation, "Hey Daiki?" Kagome's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"She calls you 'Daiki' now?" Momoi hissed at him.

Aomine covered her mouth with his hand, "Yeah, I'm almost done. Can you wait for a minute?"

"Sure."

Aomine packed all of his things, not bothering to change from his sports jersey. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told Momoi and patted her head on the way out.

"Wait, Dai-chan!" Momoi called out.

Aomine waved goodbye and closed the door. It was silent for a few more moment sbefore Aomine popped his head in again, "Today's our second date by the way," he gave her a smirk and a wink before disappearing again.

Momoi shook her head amusedly before packing her things as well.

* * *

They were walking hand-in-hand again after their mini-date at a fast-food restaurant.

"Hey, Kagome," Aomine saw her look at him and he took that as a sign to go ahead, "what are we?"

"Human beings," Kagome replied. She shrieked in delight when the taller teen suddenly wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, "Daiki, put me down!"

"Then stop being a smartass," Aomine growled playfully, but he did as he was told.

"Sorry, sorry," Kagome giggled and took his hands in her hands again, lacing their fingers together. "So you were saying?"

"What are we? I mean are we boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Do we have to be labeled to establish a relationship?" Kagome asked instead. "I like you, you like me. Isn't that enough? Unless you don't feel the same. Do YOU like me?" Kagome stared at him dubiously.

"I wouldn't have made the proposal if I didn't," Aomine stopped walking and put his hands on either side of her hips. "I like you, neko-chan and I'll prove it to you every chance I get if you give me the chance." There's no way he's going to drop the "L" word yet. He already knows that he's in love with her, but he knew she doesn't feel the same way _yet._

"I wouldn't have agreed to a second date if you had no chance to begin with," Kagome told him softly as she cupped his face.

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged as she pulled away. "I'm not even sure if I'm ready for another relationship."

"Then I'll wait."

"Even if it will take a long time?"

"Even if it will take forever, I will."

"Even if Horikita Mai asks you to marry her?"

"Now, that you mentioned it…" Aomine pretended to think about it. He laughed when he heard the cute growl she was emitting. "I'm kidding. Even if Horikita Mai-chan shows up here and tell me that she loves me, I won't accept it because she's not you."

"You know for a ganguro, you can be sweet," Kagome winked at him and proceeded to run away when she saw the twitch by his brows.

"OI!"

Their laughter was the only thing the neighborhood can hear through the silent night.

* * *

The two were standing in front of Kagome's doorstep.

"So…" Kagome trailed off while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So…" Aomine mimicked her.

The taller teen leant down and was about to kiss her when the door opened.

"Onee-chan!" Souta exclaimed.

Aomine turned his head at the last minute with Kagome doing the same. The teenage boy cursed under his breath. So much for trying.

"Hey, squirt," Kagome greeted and ruffled her brother's hair.

"You're awfully late," Souta said with a suspicious tone.

"Daiki over here invited me for dinner after school," Kagome explained.

"Is that so?" Souta stared at the two of them with watchful eyes. "Well, I better tell mom that you won't be eating tonight."

"Thanks, squirt," Kagome smiled at him. "So where were we?"

"Well, we were having a moment, but then your brother ruined it."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"So I'll see you soon?" Kagome looked at him expectantly.

Aomine nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you again, Daiki for the wonderful night. I had fun."

When Kagome was about to close the door, he took the chance, "Hey, Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"We're playing in the first round of the Winter Cup."

"And…?" Kagome knew where he was going, but she wanted him to say it himself.

"I'd appreciate it if you watch the game." Aomine almost bit his tongue. "I mean the others will probably be there too and they're going to be thrilled when they see you so I'm wondering—"

"I'll be there," Kagome sent him a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah so better try this time," she winked at him before closing the door.

Aomine stared at the closed door for a while before pumping a fist in the air, _'YES!'_

* * *

When the rest of the Generation of Miracles saw Kagome, they were stunned to be honest. They didn't expect her to show up after missing for almost a year. They promised to themselves that they were going to seek her out and demand answers after the game.

Later, when they were surprised at the outcome of the game, they filed out with their respected teams. They didn't expect another surprise though.

Because as soon as they went out of the stadium, they saw Aomine and Kagome (the others didn't know who she was though) talking and then the ace of Tōō just leaned down and kissed her.

Several thoughts rang in their minds.

' _How did he get a beautiful girl like her?'_ Most boys thought.

' _How dare Aominecchi manhandle, Kagome-chan!'_ Kise thought furiously. Secretly, he was happy for his friend.

' _What do you know? The baka finally got the balls to ask her out,'_ Midorima adjusted his glasses while he watched the scene calmly.

' _Mah, I'll crush you Mine-chin if you hurt her though you have to worry about Mura-chin first,'_ Murasakibara was unfazed for the most part.

' _Congratulations, Aomine-kun. It seems you also won today,'_ Kuroko smiled for his friend.

' _Thank you, Kagome-chan. And congrats, Dai-chan,'_ Momoi sighed happily.

' _It seems you have finally made a move on her. Took you long enough. I wonder what will Shuzo say when he finds out,'_ Akashi observed them.

For Aomine, he doesn't care if he lost the game. Sure, it hurt a lot and it knocked some sense in him, but he's glad that Kagome was there for him. And it seems that he finally won her heart and that's better than winning than the Winter Cup. Besides, there's always next year.

For Kagome, the moment his lips touched hers, she knew giving him the chance was the best decision she made. She didn't regret anything and for once, she was glad that he made the shot because not only did he landed a date with her—which she thoroughly enjoyed—but that shot went straight in her heart.

The next day Aomine got an email from his former captain. It was not from Akashi or from Imayoshi either. It was from Nijimura Shuzo. The overprotective, older cousin of the girl he's currently courting.

 _ **From:**_ _Nijimura Shuzo_

 _ **To:**_ _Aomine Daiki_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Congratulations!_

 _Aomine,_

 _Congratulations on finally having a love life instead of drowning yourself in your porno magazines and perverted fantasies! I am very proud of you and I'm glad to know that she's a real girl! I was kind of worried about you actually. I thought you were going to be a lonely, old pervert when the time comes._

 _However, there's only one thing that I'm not happy about. I'm not happy about the fact that it's MY FREAKING BABY COUSIN! I swear to the Kamis if I see one mark or even one missing hair from her head, you're dead to me. And if you EVER defile my cousin in any way or form, you're gonna wish that you're dead instead before I'm through with you. I don't care if you're the ace of Tōō or even part of the Generation of Miracles this is my cousin we're talking about. So you better prepare for the worse if you ever hurt her._

 _But overall, I'm proud of you and I'm really glad that you found someone to bring the best in you. So take care, stay in school, don't get Kagome pregnant (don't even think about touching her_ that _way), and be good. Also, don't be an arrogant bastard._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nijimura._

 _P.S. I'm catching an early flight this weekend and stay for a few days or so. I want to visit Kagome, Auntie, Souta, and Gramps since it's been a while since we last saw each other. This is also the perfect opportunity to catch up with another, is it not? I'm looking forward to our chat. See you soon._

' _Great,'_ Aomine thought with dread as he finished reading the email.

Well, he's screwed.

But Kagome's worth it. She always is.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: This was based about what happened to me during my last year in high school. My ex-crush (we talked and we're close friends now) was the MVP in our varsity basketball team (he's like Aomine in every aspect and appearance except he's more tamed?) and during lunch, he yelled my name across the court—because I was on my way to the cafeteria and in order to do that you have to walk by or through the basketball courts—and basically said the shot was for me. With a lot of people watching mind you. Halfway down the court he took the shot and it went in. Safe to say, I blushed and walked away with my friends laughing. So yeah, it was pretty embarrassing. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Fun Fact: This was supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but it ended up into a long one shot and it's okay I guess. I mean I already put the key elements in so that's good.**_


End file.
